Happy Birthday M
by RebaForever15
Summary: James surprises M for her Birthday in a way she didn't quite imagine. Dedicated to Vannie for your Birthday. Happy Birthday Darling xx


**I would like to dedicate this little one to Vannie….Happy Birthday Darling xxx**

**Happy Birthday M**

**James/M**

She glanced up from her mountain of paperwork and spotted the time on the clock sitting at the side of her desk. She gave a small sigh when she realised that it had just gone 9pm. She'd given up on birthdays a long time ago but even so, staying at the office until this time was pushing it, even for her. She threw her pen down before pushing her chair back and stood up, she gathered up the reports she had been looking through and put them in the side of her desk drawer before grabbing her jacket and bag. She made her way downstairs and asked reception that her car be brought round, she stood for around 5 minutes before she spotted her driver pulling up outside the building. The rain was lashing down outside as her driver quickly got out with a umberella and walked her way, she gave him a small thank you before walking out with him, her driver careful not to let her get soaked by the rain. He ushered her into the back of the car before getting in himself and slamming the door.

"Where to Ma'am."

"Just take me home Cooper, it's been a long day."

"Not celebrating tonight them Ma'am."

"Why, should I be."

"I just thought seeing as it was your birthday."

"How did you know."

"I overheard Ms Moneypenny and Mr Tanner this morning Ma'am, when I dropped you off."

"I see, well not really no. I gave up on birthdays a long time ago, when you get to my age you don't like to be reminded."

"Well, happy birthday regardless Ma'am."

"Thank you Cooper."

She smiled at him before leaning back against the back seat and closed her eyes, listening to the rain beat down on the car roof. She'd always found the sound of the rain comforting in some way, relaxing almost. She was brought back to reality when the car came to a stop. She sat up and found that she was home, Cooper turned around to face her.

"Here we are Ma'am."

"Thank you Cooper." She smiled.

He got out of the car and opened the door for her, he held the umbrella above her to keep her dry and walked with her up to the front door.

"I'll be fine now Cooper, you get yourself home to that lovely Wife of yours."

"Thank you Ma'am."

She turned to put the key in the door and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see Cooper with a small smile on his face.

"I thought I said to get off home."

"Yes Ma'am, I just wanted to give you this."

She took the small package from him and quickly unwrapped it to reveal a Jazz cd. He watched as a smile crept onto her face.

"I was led to believe you like Jazz Ma'am."

"I do, thank you so much for this." She smiled.

"Happy Birthday Ma'am."

He gave her a small kiss on her cheek before walking back to the car and drove off. M felt a warm sensation in her heart at the sentiment of her driver. She turned the key in the lock and walked into her townhouse, she closed the door and removed her coat and hung her back up with along with the coat. She suddenly felt aware of someone else in the house, the warmth that greeted her when she first entered. She looked up and saw light coming from her dining room and was now aware of soft music playing in the sitting room. She walked slowly in to her sitting room to find the one and only James Bond perched on the edge of her coffee table, holding a glass of Scotch in his hand.

"007, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing." She demanded.

"Evening M."

"I asked you a question."

"Well I'm just back from Cuba, I thought you might like to see me." He grinned.

"Well you thought wrong, all I wanted tonight was some peace and quiet."

"You expect me to believe that."

"Bond you shouldn't be here, how many times do I have to tell you that breaking into my house is against every rule out there. Nobody should know where I live."

"Your driver does."

"Yes well as he's my driver he would, wouldn't he. He has clearance, unlike you."

He sat his glass to the side and walked over to her, the second he approached her…she put her shield up.

"You can't be mad at me for this."

"Can't I now and why is that."

"Because I have a very good reason for letting myself into your home."

"I would have to be a bloody good reason."

"Come with me."

She gave him a quizzical look before she allowed him to take hold of her hand, something which he never did and she normally would never allow but she decided on this occasion she's go along with it. He guided her to her dining room and turned to her before he opened the door.

"Close your eyes." He smiled.

"Like hell I will, what are you trying too…."

"M, please…close you eyes."

"Oh very well."

She did as he asked and kept her eyes tightly closed as he ushered her into the dining room. The heat that hit her when the walked in was over powering. She could feel him standing very close to her, his hand sitting in the small of her back.

"Okay, you can open them now."

She slowly opened her eyes and was a little taken a back by the scene before her. Her dining table was perfectly set for two people, candles were placed all around the room, which explained the over powering heat she had felt. The floor was scattered with rose petals and there was champagne chilling in an ice bucket beside the table.

"Well, what do you think." He asked.

"Bond, what is all this."

"Did you think I forgot…your birthday M, I didn't forget."

"I wasn't even aware that you knew."

"Seriously, who do you think sends you those massive bunch of Lillies every year."

"That's you." She asked, turning to face him.

"Yes."

"Why haven't you ever said."

"I wanted to see if you'd figure it out."

"Well now I know…6 years you've been sending me those, every year like clockwork. Thank you Bond."

She spoke softer to him and gave a warm smile as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you ever celebrate your birthday." He asked.

"Well my Children and I don't talk and my Husband's dead, who would I celebrate with and besides there's not much to celebrate is there, just the Head of MI6 getting older every year." She sighed.

"Older perhaps but more beautiful."

He moved over to the table and picked up the massive bunch of Lillies that were sitting there and handed them to her.

"Happy Birthday M." He smiled, before kissing her cheek.

"They're beautiful, thank you."

"I also have another little something for you. I thought after such a crap year you've had with Silva that you could do with some cheering up."

She watched as he went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small red box and handed it to her. She took it and opened the box to reveal a long silver pendent.

"Oh Bond, it's beautiful."

"Here, let me."

He took it from her and went around to her back and placed the pendent around her neck and clipping it in place. He felt her leaning into him slightly as he did it and he couldn't resist placing a tender kiss to the side of her neck, she leaned her head sideways to give him better access. He began to wonder if he was pushing his luck as he suddenly brought his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

"We shouldn't do this Bond." She whispered.

"If we don't, we'll both regret it."

He continued kissing her neck and he felt her moan at his tough. She carefully turned around in his arms and looked up at him, grazing her thumb over the side of his face.

"James, you don't want me. I'm an old woman."

"You're a beautiful woman and you're not old, you're perfect…always have been and always will be. You're the toughest woman I know and after everything that's been thrown at you lately, it's only confirmed what I always knew deep down I felt for you."

"James…."

"I love you M and I really hope you feel the same way."

"This is all because of Tiago."

"All I know is that if he'd have killed you, I couldn't have handled it. My greatest fear is losing you and I'm staying around to make sure that never happens."

He walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle of Champagne and two glasses, which he handed to her before taking hold of hand and guiding her upstairs. When they walked into her bedroom, she found rose petals scattered around the room.

"You planned all of this, what made you think we'd get this far."

"I didn't know if we would, I just prayed we would."

"Sleeping with the Boss, is this to make a fool of me."

"M no, god no….everything I said downstairs, I meant every word of it. I love you, always have and I'm not letting you go, never again."

He sat down the champagne and M placed the glasses on the make-up counter before James pulled her back into him and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she felt him guide her backwards towards the bed, he slowly placed her on her back as he hovered over her, trailing kissed along her neck before slowly unbuttoning her jacket. She sat up with his help and removed her jacket and pulled her crisp white blouse over her head and discarded it onto the floor. James quickly removed his jacket and shirt and they ended up beside M's garments.

"James, we need to be sure about this. We can't go back after this."

"I have no intention in turning back, never." He smiled.

She slowly unbuttoned his trousers and he did the same with hers and quickly slipped out of them. He laid her back down on the bed and began kissing every inch of her. Every contact he made with her skin caused a moan to escape her lips. She looked up at him and cupped his face and pulled him to her as she kissed him.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She smiled.

"You don't want me to stop."

"No, don't stop please. I need this, I need you."

As soon as she gave him the go ahead that she was ready, he entered her as slowly as he could muster, so as not to hurt her. He waited a few moments while she got used to him and he began to move. Each thrust was met with a moan and sharp dig of her nails into his back. Her orgasm came fast and furious and she clung to him, his mouth kissing her with so much love and she came down from the high. It didn't take James long to join her and before they knew it they were wrapped in each others arms.

"You okay." He asked.

"More than okay, that was wonderful. I didn't think I still had it in me."

"You never forget."

She turned to him and kissed him deeply.

"I'm not sure if I actually said it back, but I love you too." She said, softly.

"Happy Birthday M."

-the end


End file.
